


Nixie's DCTV Prompts

by Nixie_DeAngel



Series: Fluff Not Fear [19]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Each Chapter is Different, Emotions, F/M, Fluff, Fluff not Fear, Happy, M/M, Mentions of Smut, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:52:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 17,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9637718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: Prompts from Tumblr that are under 1k words. Also dribbles, drabbles and tiny one shots.Chapter 40, Coldwestallenwave + VampiresCapter, 41, Coldwestallenwave + Dialogue Prompt #2.





	1. SuperWave, Cookies

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

 

Mick blinked slowly as he stared at the woman across from him, his mouth slowly dropping open before twisting into a wide, toothy grin.

“What?” Kara asked as crumbs dropped from her lip, she let the hand holding the last double chocolate chip cookie lower, as her brow furrowed, eyes raking over Mick’s face before she narrowed her eyes at the older man, “What?”

“Did you just hiss at me, Skirt?” Mick rumbled, hand shooting out to snatch the cookie from her hand and pop into his mouth. He couldn’t quite keep the grin off his face as he chewed, eyes nearly sparkling with happiness as he watched her lips dip into a pout.

“Mick,” Kara whined, arms crossing as she began to pout with her whole body, “That was _my_ cookie.”

Rolling his eyes, Mick turned to scan the room for a moment before squinting as something caught his eye. Without looking, he reached out and snagged her arm, pulling her along as he strode towards Pretty boy and Haircut.

Using his free hand, Mick snatched a cookie off of Haircut’s plate before turning to hand it towards Kara with a smirk.

She eyed the cookie for a second, before squinting over at Ray, eyes widening at finding the man simply shaking his head and continuing his conversation with Nate, as if Mick and Kara weren’t even there. She held out for another moment before shrugging slightly and taking a small bite out of the cookie. Tilting her head, she squinted at Mick as she pursed her lips.

“Are you judin’ me?” Mick questioned, side eying her even as he watched her begin to eat. Rolling his eyes, he turned and began to stride away, not even bothering to stop his lips from quirking up when he heard her begin to follow him.


	2. Memory Loss, ColdFlash

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

 

“How-I mean,” Barry tried to start before snapping his jaw shut and shook his head and turned back to glare the coffee table before him, arms tightening across his chest.

“Bar,” Len tried to start before cutting himself with a heavy sigh. Bringing his right hand up, he idly rubbed at his jaw, wrapping his left loosely around himself while he shuffled closer to the couch where Barry was seated.

“You forgot my birthday,” Barry stated quietly.

Len felt his chest tighten ever so slightly at the sadness and hurt in the younger man’s voice. “I,” Len took a quick breath before gently dropping down onto the other end of the couch, eyes trained onto the floor. Wrapping his right arm around his waist, he took another few seconds, eleven, before trying to speak again. “In my defense, I tend to forget a lot of things nowadays,” he pointed out, equally as quiet Barry was being.

“I know that,” Barry finally stated after nearly two minutes of heavy silence, “I’m not mad about you missing my birthday, I’m not.” Peeling his arms from around himself, Barry flashed over to wrap them around Len, who immediately tensed at the sudden contact. He kept still as he waited for the former criminal to relax once again before continuing with what he wanted to say, “I’m frustrated because you’ve been doing so much better at remembering things. I’m upset for you, Len, rather than the fact we didn’t celebrate my birthday.”

Len swallowed the rise of sudden emotions forming in his chest. “We,” he started faintly, causing Barry to strain to hear him, even with being practically on top of the older man. “We could have a small celebration now?”

“If you feel up to it, Lenny,” Barry answered just as softly, before turning his head to nuzzle into Len’s neck. “Whatever you feel up to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the sad feels. I’m kinda thinking Len’s got memory problems after being stuck in the time stream. It's just a thing I think could happen with him being stuck in the time stream and then pulled out not knowing what's real and what's apart of another life he could have lived.


	3. Lock screen, Canaryfire

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

 

“Where’s my phone?”

Laurel glanced up from her book to squint at Mick as he walked into the bedroom, “Why?” she asked as she slid her bookmark into place and leaned over to place the book onto her nightstand.

“Wanna order somethin’ to eat,” he rumbled as he moved to climb and then crawl up to drop down next to her. “Don’t feel like cookin’,” he continued on, wiggling around until his head was resting onto her thigh, letting out a comfortable little sigh as he closed his eyes.

Rolling her eyes as her lips pulled up into a small smile, Laurel reached over to grab Mick’s phone off the charger and tapped it once to bring up the lock screen. She felt her eyes widen, lips twisting into a brighter, wider grin as she took in the picture on Mick’s lock screen.

“Need the password?” Mick asked, he nudged her thigh with his head.

“I’m your lock screen?” she asked, laugh in her voice as she sat up more to grin straight down at Mick, who’s eyes snapped open at her question.

“What?” The older man asked, hands shooting up to wrap gently around Laurel’s wrists with his left, while he used his right to yank his phone out of her loose grasp. Rolling away, Mick backed up to the edge of the bed, face flushed a faint pink as he eyed the bed spread, “You weren’t supposed to see that,” he mumbled out softly, glancing up to see Laurel’s face softening into a small smile before lowering his eyes again.

Laurel turned slightly and snatched her phone off the side table before tapping it to show her lock screen before shoving it under Mick’s face, “You’re mine too,” she kept her voice softly. She felt something in her chest flutter as Mick’s face seemed to light up slightly. Pulling her phone back, she tapped in her password quickly before pushing it back to show him her background photo. “I like to keep you with me, you and Spark.”

Moving up to her knees, she shuffled over to his side before sagging against him, so that they both could look at her phone’s background. Mick was sprawled out across their bed, Laurel half on his back, half off, with their three month old English bulldog, Spark curled up next to them.


	4. Surprise Visit, CanaryColdFlash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CanaryColfFlash 63: “I really would’ve liked it if you told me your parents were coming to town.” - “I really would’ve liked it if you put underwear on before coming into the kitchen.”

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

 

“I really would’ve liked it if you told me your sister was coming to town,” Barry grumbled to both his lovers as he yanked his tee shirt on, before going back to glaring at the others as they lounged on the king sized bed, “Both of you.”

 

Sara simply shrug, lips lifting up into a shameless grin, “Laurel’ll live,” she shifted slightly, parting her legs as she flicked her eyes to Len when he let out a noise before looking back at Barry, “Sides, she’s always wondered what you were packin’ underneath all that tight not leather,” wiggling her brow before letting out chuckle at Barry’s squeak and flailing arms.

 

Len turned to narrow his eyes at Sara, “She had better not be wondering about _our_ speedster,” he muttered as he turned back to look up at Barry and narrow his eyes at the younger man, “I really would’ve liked it if you put underwear on before coming into the kitchen.” Sniffing slightly, Len moved his head back slightly.

 

“Well I thought we were the only one’s in the apartment,” Barry stated with a pout, he brought his arms up to cross over his chest and shuffled his feet, he flicked his eyes to look over at the others for a few seconds before turning back to stare at the ground. “I was hoping we could’ve had round three in the kitchen.”

 

“Seriously?” Sara asked, her voice going slightly high as she tossed her head back and began to giggle, though neither man would ever call her out on it. “Is that why you demanded steak and eggs for breakfast?”

 

Barry sniffed at her words, turning to look off to the side, “No,” he muttered after a moment, sighing slightly, “You both need better stamina, so I thought a high protein meal would be good.”


	5. Princess Bride, ColdFlash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Bride AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this [this](http://coldflashwave-baby.tumblr.com/post/149053435098/requested-by-anonymous-coldflash-the-princess).

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

 

Len couldn’t help but flinch just the tiniest bit at the sudden feel of cool leather grazing the side of his face before hands were carefully unknotting the cloth covering his eyes. The person gently removed his blindfold, slowly pulling it from his face. Taking a few seconds, and more the a few quick blinks, he let his eyes adjust to the sudden brightness of the morning sun, before he moved his gaze over to stare at the man standing before him.

“Who are you?” Len croaked softly, even though he tried to make his voice hard, but it was no use, as his throat was dry from lack of having anything to drink in hours. Swallowing dryly, he flicked his eyes around before landing back on to the man dressed in all black as he waited for an answer. He let his eyes harden as he took in the black mask, easily recognizing who was crouched before him.

“I am no one to be trifled with,” the man answered as his lips quirked up into a sly looking smirk, though he kept his voice soft, almost as if he was attempting to keep Len calm and reassure.

He only spared another second of look at Len’s face before he went about cutting the man from his bonds. “That’s all you need know,” the man went on as soon as he was done.

“To think,” Len murmured, eyes flicking over to the cups before looking back at the man freeing his feet, “All this time, it was your cup that was poisoned,” he moved to peer closer as the man finished cutting his bonds and shoved himself to his feet.

“They were both poisoned,” the man replied as he reached his hand out which Len cautiously placed his hand in and was pulled up. Len let out a soft breath as he fell into the man’s chest, stilling for just a second before pulling his hand from the man and quickly stepped back, putting a few feet between them.

“I’ve spent the last few years building up an immunity to iocane powder.” As the man finished speaking, he reached out to once again grab Len’s hand, sparing only a short second to rake his eyes over Len’s form before pulling him along as he started to walk away from where they’d been. Only, instead of pulling Len towards where’d they’d come, the man in black pulled him further away from the kingdom he called home.

 

~~~~(~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Write out the whole thing, yay or nay? Let me know.


	6. Puppy pictures, ColdFlash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: any time len sees a puppy of any kind he takes a picture of it n sends it to barry w the caption “is this u”  
> they reply back w a pic of a cat and the same caption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this [post here](http://craptaincold.tumblr.com/post/157867118722/any-time-len-sees-a-puppy-of-any-kind-he-takes-a).

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

 

Len doesn't mean for it to become a thing, he really doesn't, and he honestly can’t explain why he even does it the first place. Only that, well, he'd seen the puppy, all floppy eared and wagging tail, when he’d gone out to run some quick errands and he couldn't help that Barry's face almost immediately popped into his mind's eye. He’s already tapped the camera button, snapping a quick photo before he even realizes what he’s done.

Looking at the photo, the pup’s tongue is sticking out the side, almost in concentration, as he tries to figure out the best way to get off his leash, and he reminds Len so much of his speedster that he doesn’t hesitate before he’s already bringing up his messages and shooting a quick one off to the young hero.

 

_Is this you, Scarlet? ;P_

 

He doesn’t wait for a reply, slips his phone back into his coat before getting on with what he needs to and refuses to think about what he’s done or even why, not until he’s home, cleaning up from dinner and Lisa is calling, forcing him to acknowledge his cell phone.

It’s only after a brief conversation to confirm that they would in fact be meeting up tomorrow, that Len finally opens up the two messages Barry has sent him.

 

:( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :(   _Not cool_

_ugh! look at what you made me do!!! got me makin puns!!!_

 

Len can’t help but chuckle as he types out his own reply.

 

_It’s so easy to run with them, isn’t it?_

 

Len’s pretty sure it’s a one off, him sending Barry the photo of the puppy, but it happens again a week later, the then two days after that and again just a day later. Different puppies, all sent with the same message, ‘Is this you?’, and then Len realizes as he’s typing up the fifth one that it’s definitely become a thing and he’s still not even sure why he’s doing it.

 

_where do you keep finding all these dogs?_

_he’s so adorable!!!!!_

_It’s a she, Scarlet, don’t be so quick to judge_

_you know I don’t mean it, and I know I shouldnt assume_

_but that puppy is just too cute!!!!! Len, what kind is it????_

_Honestly, Scarlet, don’t you know how to use google?_

_what kinda dog is that???? :0 :0 :0 :0_

 

But it’s the seventh time he sends a photo, nearly a month after the first, a month of cautious flirting and actual talking with Barry; that the younger man finally sends him his own photo, of the angriest looking cat that Len’s ever seen in his life, with…of course Barry had toss his words back at him.

 

_‘Is this you? ;P_

_cause he looks like he could be your twin! :P_

 

Len’s never been more grateful than he is right at that moment, that he’s alone in his apartment because his laughter bubbles up and out of his mouth before he can even think to try and stop himself, spending the next few minutes laughing more deeply than he has in years.

 

_Eyes don’t match, but better luck next time._

 

And with that, they seemed to go out of their ways, trying to send one another photos of cats and dogs, trying to one up one another, with both their pictures and their flirting, spending weeks doing this before Barry takes it to the next step.

 

_We could try doing this over coffee…_

 

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~


	7. Shattered Plate, ColdFlash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was “Stop pinning this on me! You started it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Tabihe, who asked for “Stop pinning this on me! You started it!”

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

 

“Stop trying to pin this on me,” Barry cried out, his eyes wide and breathe coming in quicker as he started to try shoving the broken pieces of the ceramic plate towards Lisa, who began shaking her head at his actions.

“Nu uh,” Lisa nearly snarled back as she to tried to push the broken pieces towards the younger man, “You started it, you get to explain to Lenny why this is broken.”

“I did NOT start it,” Barry nearly shrieked as they began nudging the pile towards one another, not seeming to care about the sharp edges they could cut themselves on.

“The hell is going on in here?”

At the sudden sound of Len’s voice, both Lisa and Barry straightened from they’re crouch positions, still glaring at one another, refusing to break first.

“What is this?” Len inquired as he stepped forward, arms coming up to cross over his chest as he let a hint of a growl slip into his voice as he waited the other two out, knowing from past experiences that his baby sister and boyfriend could never hold out long when they got like this. He held off from smirking as they finally turned to actually look over at him.

“Barry broke your plate –” “Lisa knocked into me and I –” They started at once before snapping their jaws shut and turning to truly glare at one another, settling into a tense silence.

“I’m asking one last time,” Len spoke after a short pause, “What happened in here.” He watched as they both once again turned, mouths opening. Holding up his hand before they could start, he eyed them for a moment before nodding at Lisa. “What happened, Lees?”

She turned to flash a triumphant grin at the younger man before turning back to answer her brother, “Barry broke you plate.”

Len raised his brow as he turned towards the other man, “That true, Scarlet?” he questioned as nodded down to the mess between them.

“Only because she tripped me!” Barry answered with a pout.

“You were gonna get the last muffin!” Lisa shot back, hands moving up to her hips.

Len blinked once, then twice before squeezing his eyes shut and released a long sigh. “You shoved Scarlet out of your way, and into my things, resulting in breaking a plate, because you wanted the last muffin?” He opened to stare, face twisting into bewilderment as he did, and looked over at his sister as he spoke.

Lisa sniffed, turning her nose up at the others in the room, eyes moving off to the side before she answered, “It was the last banana nut.”

Snorting, Len shook his head, bringing his hand up to rub at his face and turned on his heel, “Get this cleaned up,” and stalked back out of his living room, muttering as he went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably not what you were expecting but I hope you enjoyed it anyway!


	8. I love you, ColdFlashWave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was "I probably shouldn't be telling you this, but yeah, I love you..." - Coldflashwave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Tabihe.
> 
> This is sad and I'm not sorry.

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

 

Barry let out a wet chuckle as he squeezed his eyes shut, sob escaping before he clamped his mouth shut and shook his head. Turning around, he opened his eyes and sped back into his clothes, keeping his gaze on his feet as he went to open his mouth and speak.

“I probably shouldn’t be telling you this,” he started, voice cracking before he paused to swallow, stretching the time out so he could attempt to get his emotions back under control before he finished speaking to the two men still naked on the bed.

Steeling himself, Barry forced his eyes to open and look at the confused forms of Mick and Len, gazing at them as he tried to etch them into his mind because he knew when he finished what he had to say, he’d never get another chance like this, to look at them like this ever again.

“I,” he tried, bringing his hands up to scrub at his face before he let out a frustrated sob, “But yeah,” he brought his hands down, staring at them as he wrung them together, “I love you,” he finally whispered at last.

He listened as both men sucked in sharp breath, could hear one of them move but he refused to look up, couldn’t bring himself to see the disgust that would surely be on their faces.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered before flashing away, like the coward he’d always knew he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this!


	9. Role reveral, ColdFlash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt is “We can’t keep doing this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Jinxous, who asked for “We can’t keep doing this.” ColdFlash (if you wanna have a little smut then you can)

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

 

“We,” Len tried to speak before breaking off to let out a breathy moan, eyes rolling back as Barry nibbled on the left side of his neck, just under his ear, “Ba-Barry, w-we.”

Barry pulled back just enough to see Len’s eyes flutter as another moan slipped passed his barely parted lips, letting his own lips stretch into a smirk before he leaned back into Len’s space, lips once again nibbling on the soft skin before him.

“We, we can—ah,” Len couldn’t stop himself from tightening his legs around Barry’s waist and rolled his hips up to meet the younger man’s own.

“Can’t do what, Lenny,” Barry whispered, gently biting his way down towards the collar of Len’s sweater, lifting his hand and pulling it out of his way.

“Doing this,” the older man rushed out before letting out a high pitched keen as he rolled his body up into Barry again, “We, we shouldn’t, ah, Barry.”

Nipping just above them dip at Len’s clavicle, Barry let the sweater go and lifted his head to look at Len’s face. He moved his left arm and wrapped it around Len’s waist, while he moved his right up so he could cup the others face.

“You’re right,” Barry murmured as he moved in to press a kiss to the corner of Len’s face, then a trail up to kiss the beauty mark next to Len’s left eye, “You shouldn’t tangle with a guy like me.”

Pulling back, Barry shrugged his shoulders before letting his lips curve up into a cocky smirk, “Good thing I’m the bad guy,” raking his eyes over what little of Len’s form he could before moving his gaze to lock onto Len’s as he continued talking, “And I’ve got you trapped in my lair and I don’t think I’ll be letting you go any time soon, Citizen Cold.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


	10. Massage, ColdFlashWave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt is "Well this is awkward..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tabihe asked for "Well this is awkward..." -Coldflashwave. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

 

Barry shuddered, letting out a low, long moan as the hands moved just a few inches down his back before once again pressing, massaging gently at the knots, “Go—ah,” he felt his body arch up into the contact before trying to squirm away as the fingers danced over a particularly painful spot, “Mick.”

“S’okay, Doll,” the man rumbled out, attempting to sooth the lithe man below him as he moved his fingers away slightly, working around the painful knot even more gently than he had been.

Barry let out a high pitched groan as he tried to both arch into Mick’s capable hands and move away from what was causing him pain.

“Well…this is awkward.”

Mick stilled his hands, turning to growl at the young man standing in the doorway before his attention snapped back towards his lover as Barry tried to turn his body towards the sudden sound.

“The hell you want, half pint?” Mick growled out, eyes hardening as his glared at the scientist.

“Wow, dude,” Cisco squeaked out as his hands went to shoot up before he realized he didn’t have a good grip on his tablet, which slipped out, sending the thing sailing from his hands. Before Cisco could even think to reach for it, another hand shot out and snatched it from midair.

“Ramon.” All eyes snapped to Len at his frigid tone, “You have exactly five seconds to take this,” he waved the tablet in his hand, “And to get out before Mick throws you out.”

“Right, right,” Cisco nodded, reaching out and snatching his tablet from Len, spinning on his heel and scurried away as quickly as he could.

“Len,” Barry murmured before letting out breathy whine as Mick went back to working out the knots and kinks from his back.

Sighing with an eye roll that neither man could see, Len walked over to shut the door, keeping the rest of team Flash and the Legends from walking in, “I know, Scarlet,” he rumbled softly as he sauntered back over, leaning on the bed that Barry was laid out on. He reached over to gently run his fingers through Barry’s brunette locks, “But you need quiet right now,” he murmured, turning to look over at Mick, “Just let Mick work his magic, then we can nap before we get back to fighting the bad guys.”


	11. Leave Me, ColdFlash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was “Do you want me to leave?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jinxous asked for ColdFlash, “Do you want me to leave?”
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

 

“Do you,” Barry tried to start before snapping his mouth shut and shaking his hand as he brought his left hand up to scrub at his face, while he wrapped his right arm loosely around his waist. He let out a deep sigh before trying to speak again, “Do you want me to leave?” He dropped his arms as he waited for Len’s response.

In before wrapping his arms around Barry’s shoulders and upper back. He tucked his face into the others neck, “I don’t want you to leave.”

Barry didn’t hesitate to wrap his own arms around Len, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, inhaling the fresh scent of mint and pine wood, “I’m sorry, Len, I don’t know what you need from me,” he squeezed the other tightly as he spoke, “Whatever you need from, whatever you need me to do, I’m here for you.”

“Just,” Len mumbled into the younger man’s neck, lips brushing it lightly, “Just be here, with me. I just need you to be here with me.”

“Of course, Len,” Barry whispered, moving his arms so he could adjust his grip on the older man, “I’m always here for you.”

They stayed like that, simply holding one another for a while longer, before Barry urged Len to move from the living room and flashed them to their bedroom and laid Len out across the bed. He went to move off the bed after adjusting the blanket over his boyfriend.

“Barry,” Len murmured quietly, stopping the younger man as he went to take a step away before turning back around and waited for Len to continue speaking.

“Will you stay with me?” Len didn’t open his eyes, kept the squeezed shut tightly as he waited for Barry’s answer.

Feeling his chest tighten at emotion in Len’s voice, Barry flashed himself onto the bed, curling around the other man’s back and wrapped his arm loosely around the other’s waist, “Of course, Len.”

 


	12. Firey Knight, FlashWave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt is "I'm going to take care of you, okay?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Tabihe, who asked for "I'm going to take care of you, okay?" 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this!

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

 

Barry let a whimper as he pressed his hand harder to the open wound on his left side, eyes darting around as he pressed his lips tighter together, an attempt to keep himself quiet so that they wouldn’t find him.

He let his head thud back against the wall and let his eyes flutter close for just a moment before they snapped open at the sudden sound of boots stomping close by. He tried to push himself further back into the wall, eyes bouncing around looking for an exit…but it was too late as whoever it was found where he was hidden behind the dumpster.

“You should be more careful, Doll face.”

Barry’s head whipped around as he stared up at the last person he expected to. “Mick,” he breathed out softly before a small painful gasp slipped out and his eyes slid shut once more.

Mick rumbled as his lips started to spread into smile before his eyes darted down and he saw the blood seeping through Barry’s fingers.

“Don’t worry, Doll,” Mick rumbled out as crossed the small distance and dropped down to his knees, “I’m gonna take care o’ you,” he pressed down hard on the wound, “Okay, Doll? I got’cha,” as he brought his other hand up to cup Barry’s cheek, thumb swiping from flesh to mask as he moved it back and forth.


	13. Bar Room Pickup, FlashWave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt is "I'm ok, thank you. Just please, stop talking to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Tabihe, who requested this.

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

 

“You should be more careful, Sweetness. You okay?” The stranger asked, voice dropping slightly, clearly trying to come across as smooth.

Barry cringed as he pulled his arm away from the strange man, taking a step back. He knew he probably had the most awkward looking smile on his face, “I’m okay, thank you.”

“Don’t need to run off now, Sweetness,” the man was clearly trying to sound charming, but Barry felt dirty just listening to him. “Stay and have a drink with me, it’s the least I can do since I nearly knocked you over there.” The man reached out once more, left hand gripping loosely at Barry’s wrist, his lips curling up in what he must have thought was a come hither smirk.

“I’m fine,” Barry stated more firmly, once again stepping back form the man, “Just please, stop talking to me. And leave me alone, otherwise you aren’t gonna be happy.”

“That’s not very nice,” the stranger growled, tightening his grip on Barry’s arm. He went to open his mouth when a heavy hand suddenly was gripping his shoulder before yanking him back and away from Barry.

“Believe my Doll face told you to back off,” Mick growled as he moved to step in between the idiot who’d tried hitting on _his_ Doll. He released the man and moved to cross his arms, knowing how his arms bulged even more with the action, let his lips curl into a menacing smile.

 

(Mardon has once told him drunkenly that when Mick did that, it was scary as hell and made people freak more than when Mick was angry and yelling.)

 

Barry couldn’t help but smile as the man spluttered and backed away quickly, either recognizing Mick or simply afraid of him. Shaking his head fondly, he reached out to place his hand on Mick’s back before moving it up and curling it around the back of Mick’s neck. He leaned into the furnace that was his boyfriend, dropping a kiss, then another and another to the back of the broader man’s neck before turning to place his lips next to Mick’s ear, “Should definitely go see if the back room is free.”

Barry grinned out right as Mick spun on his heel, reaching out to pick Barry up by his waist and tossing him over his shoulder, shouting at people to get out of his way.

 

(Barry isn’t surprised that Mick made him explain why he’d suggested the back room before he’d really touched Barry.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this.


	14. Declined Invite, Atomwave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad feels, I'm not sorry.

~~~~(~~~~

 

Mick isn’t big on celebrations, not since the days before the fire that took his family. Neither Len nor Lisa were big on celebrations either, except for a few that had Len smiling softly as he remembered his mother before Lewis went off to prison.

So when he over hears the team mentioning getting together to have a small Holiday dinner, he pretends he can’t hear Jax and Sara talking about past fond memories they have before their lives spiraled out of control.

He’s pretty sure neither of them even wants him to attend, so he trudges off to have Gideon start on a couple bottles he can take to his room, planning to spend the night drinking and sitting in silence, letting his mind wander down a train of thought he hasn’t since before Kronos and time ships.

It’s quiet as he carries the first half dozen to his room and continues to the second and third trip as well but on the fourth trip towards the galley kitchen, Mick nearly barrels into Haircut. Biting back the small, soft smirk that wants to stretch his lips, he forces them down into a scowl as he looks over into the smiling face of the only person on board who seems to tolerate him for any length of time.

“Mick, buddy,” Ray sounded happy, his face lighting up into a bright, honest smile as he shuffled back half a step, most likely remembering the last time he’d gotten far too close to Mick and his bubble of personal space. “Just the man I was looking for.”

Grunting, Mick titled his head back just the tiniest bit as he eyed the slightly taller man with curiosity, “That so?”

Almost impossibly, Ray’s lips seemed to stretch into an even wider smile as he nodded happily, “The team’s having a small get together for the holidays in a couple hours. I just wanted to see if you’d be coming by?”

Mick couldn’t help but tilt his head to the left in surprise, “Doubt they want me hangin’ ‘round, Haircut,” Mick rumbled after another moment.

“What?” Ray’s eyes widen and lips dip into a frown before he shakes his head, “That’s not true. Of course they want, we want you to come, Mick.”

Mick can’t help but snort at the younger man’s optimism before giving a small shake of his own head, “You might,” he rumbles out as he side steps the other man, “But they sure as shit don’t. ‘m spend the night in my bunk, where we all want me t’ be anyway.” Shaking his head and hiding a grimace by bringing his hand up to scratch at his jaw and continued his trek towards the kitchen.


	15. Coldwestallenwave, Zombies

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

 

Iris barley let out a grunt, as she shoved the knife straight through the biters skull before yanking it out. She resisted the urge to startle when a deep rumble sounded off just to the left of her.

“Gettin’ better at gettin’ ‘em.”

Turning just the slightest, she tossed a small playful smirk over her shoulder before getting back to assisting the clearing of the east fence. “Must be all the practice I have knocking Barry and Lenny’s heads together,” as she shoved her knife through another. “Lord knows our husbands need it from time to time.”

“They do need it, from time to time,” he agreed as he stepped up next to her, his own Bowie knife drawn and poised to be stabbed through the fence openings. “How long you think fer they forgive each other?”

“Well,” Iris started before pausing to take a breath as she stepped back, letting her companion take over clearing her section for a moment. “It depends really, Mick, on either how long Barry can keep his head hurried in the dirt or Len decides he hates only getting to have sex with you.” She watched the man pause and consider what she said, giving a small nod after a second.

Iris watched him for a moment longer before stepping up and getting back to work, both letting a comfortable silence settle over them for a short while before Mick spoke up.

“Ya know,” he started as he cleaned his knife with a spare rag as he turned to face her fully. “We could try and speed it up or we could just kick ‘em both outta our shared quarters till they come t’ their senses.”

Bringing her arm back before shoving it through the last biters eye socket, Iris paused to glance over at her lover as she yanked her knife free, barely registering hear the body fall to the ground with a thud. “If we do kick them out, we run the risk of getting pulled further into their fight,” Iris pointed out as she caught the rage Mick tossed her way. “What’s your plan to speed them up?”

“Let ‘em catch us,” Mick flicked his fingers between them as a leering smile spread across his face, “Up in the old guard tower.”


	16. Natural Disater, CFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coldflashwave, Natural Disaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a small snippet, of what I plan to turn into a bigger fic.

~~~~(~~~~

 

Barry swallowed as he slowly turned in a circle, taking in the destruction caused by the earthquake. He tried to swallow around the lump forming in his throat, blinking rapidly at the stinging sensation from the back of his eyes; he felt his chest tighten as he took in everything.

“ _Red_!”

Whirling around, Barry felt his breath catch in his chest as he took the site barreling towards him. He let out an oomph as the person slammed into him and thick arms wrapped around him like steel bands.

“Red,” lips brushed the side of his neck as Mick’s face nuzzled into the right side, one of his hands traveling up to twin into the short hairs t the back of his neck while the other slipped into his back pocket. “ _Barry_.”

“Mi-Mick,” Barry hiccuped, baring his one face into the older man’s neck in return, “I-I thought,” he tried to get out before a sob slipped out, quickly followed by another as he fisted his hands into the front of the grey Henley.

He felt himself jolt when a second pair of hands dropped onto his shoulders before slipping down to his waist and sliding around to squeeze in between Barry and Mick’s bodies, fisting their shirts tightly in their grasps.

“Scarlet,” was breathed into the side of his hair, followed by lips pressing tightly to it.

“L-Len,” Barry breathed out as he pulled his head back form Mick’s neck and turned his head back as much as he could to take into the sight of his other lover.


	17. Grimm, Coldflashwave

~~~~(~~~~

 

“You-you’re a what?” Barry asked, still holding the couch pillow like a weapon, he’d grabbed it in his haste as he scrambled off the couch and away from both Len and Mick, staring at them in disbelief, and just the tiniest bit of fear.

“ _Zauberbiest_ ,” Len answered once again, voice soft, calm and soothing. He held his hands up to for Barry to see, though he had leaned forward in his seat just a little. “It’s, it’s a sort of witch, I guess would be that absolute simplest term to use to explain it.”

“His face gets all freaky,” Mick cut in as he eyed Barry from his spot behind Len, he too kept his voice soft, attempting to keep Barry from freaking out further.

 

(They’d known when they’d finally agreed to share with Barry the last hidden parts of themselves, that there’d be a good chance the younger man wouldn’t react the way they were hoping he would.)

 

“I, I,” Barry seemed to be at an utter loss of words, his eyes dancing between his partners, trying to keep both in his sights.

“And I’m a _Dämonfeuer_ ,” Mick piped up when it looked like Barry wouldn’t vocalize his thoughts, “Dragon,” he added with a half smirk, barely lifting his shoulders in a small shrug.

“Wait,” Barry blinked rapidly, straightening up as he pulled the pillow firmly to his chest. “Does that mean you can breathe fire?” He tilted his head in thought as he locked eyes with Mick. At the man’s nod, Barry’s face scrunched up further in confusion. “Then why bother with the heat gun, if you don’t even really need to use it?”

Mick couldn’t help but snort at the younger man’s question, “Why don’t we sit down and Lenny and I can ‘splain it all to you, okay?” Mick nodded towards the arm chair, while he pushed off the wall and walked around the couch, dropping down right next to Len.

They watched as Barry thought it over for a few moments before slowly walking over and slowly lowered himself into the arm chair. “Okay,” he bit at his bottom lip for a moment before giving them a firm nod to start talking.


	18. Fantasy, Flashwave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragon Mick.

~~~~(~~~~

 

“Um,” Barry shuffled a few inches closer before once again stopping himself as he watched Mick start peeling out of his dirt and blood covered clothes. 

“Did you go hunting in the woods again?” 

Barry watched as Mick stilled for a moment before the larger man resumed in shedding his clothing.

“Mick?” he tried again, taking another two steps closer before halting, arms coming up to wrap around himself.

“Was just a deer,” Mick finally rumbled out as he turned to look at Barry.

Sighing, Barry moved the last few feet to stand directly in front of his lover, “I thought you said we were gonna wait until this weekend for you to go out. Together.”

Mick shrugged before reaching out and wrapping his hands around Barry’s hips and yanked him forward, closing the last few inches between them. Leaning closer, he dropped a quick kiss to the others cheek. “Needed to stretch my wings, Doll.”

Letting his lips quirk up, Barry rolled his eyes before unwrapping his arms and draping them around Mick’s shoulders loosely, “But I like watching you when you shift,” he mumbled as he leaned forward, tucking his face into the other man’s neck.


	19. Vampires, Coldflash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vampire Barry and his human, Leonard Snart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Mini Coldflash Event, Day Two, Vampires/Werewolves.

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

 

“Now, now, Lenny,” Barry purred as he pressed a kiss to the underside of the left side of Len’s jaw. “You need patience, lover.” Barry tilted his head to the side he tucked his face closer before leaving a trail of kisses down to Len’s jugular. “You’re being too…impatience.” Pulling back, Barry let his lips stretching into a playful looking smirk, “You need to _slow_ down.”

Barry couldn’t stop himself from grinning as he listened to the needy, almost breathy whimpers and pleas coming from _his_ human. He couldn’t help the surge of possessiveness as at listening to his normally composed and controlled lover looking sounding so lost in his pleasure, sounding so out of control of himself.

 

( _Len sure did make the loveliest sounds when he was like this_ , Barry couldn’t help but think as his lips twisted into a brief smirk.)

 

“Pl-please,” Len whined as he arched up, rolling his hips up into Barry’s before letting out a low keen, “Scar-Scarlet, _pl-ease_.” He tried again to arch up, but Barry pressed his own body down to keep Len from moving too much underneath him.

“Don’t worry, Len,” Barry murmured as he moved his head back down to nose along the others neck and up until he placed his mouth next the Len’s ear. He gently nibbled on it for a few seconds before releasing. “Just need a few more minutes. Need you to be at your peak before I take my fill.”

“ _Barry_ ,” Len let another keen when the lithe man gave a firm roll of his hips.

“Almost, Len, almost,” Barry whispered into his lovers skin as he tucked his face back into Len’s neck and took a deep breath, letting out a whimper of his own at the intoxicating scent of his lovers. Letting his eyes flutter close, Barry couldn’t help but let out a groan at the sweet smell of arousal, twang of salt from the sweat that made Len’s skin have a shine to it. “Your almost ready, Len.”

“Damnit, Barry, do something,” Len ground out, again trying to roll his hips up into the others before letting out another whimper of frustration as Barry once again stopped him from moving.

Pressing a quick kiss, then another and another, Barry couldn’t help but hum in happiness as he listened to Len gasp and whine at him.

“ _God_ , Scarl-ett,” Len started to chuckle before breaking off into a sharp, breathy moan. “You’re killing me here.”

Barry couldn’t help but chuckle as he shifted his hands from gripping the left side of Len’s neck and right side, moving them to brace against their bed to begin pushing himself up. He shifted to kneel between Len’s legs. Running his hands lightly up and down Len’s thighs, he couldn’t stop his lips from stretching into a soft smile as he stared for a few seconds down at his lover.

“You’re so beautifully, Lenny,” Barry breathed out as he leaned down, nosing at Len’s neck again. “So beautiful,” he murmured before pressing a kiss to the skin under his lips. “And all mine, Lenny, your all mine.” He moved to cup the other side of Len’s neck, while also curling his fingers around Len’s right hip, fingers dipping into the dark blue briefs Len still had on.

He shifted again, to press his body more comfortably into Len’s, knowing they’d be pressed together for a time, “Just as I am all yours,” he added as he moved to place his mouth over Len’s jugular. Barry let his eyes flutter close as he sunk his fangs into Len’s neck, moaning at the sweet, rich blood splashing across his tongue.

Groaning deeply in his throat, Barry couldn’t help but tighten his hands as he drank from his lover.


	20. Ghosts, Coldflash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghost Barry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Mini Coldflash Event, Day Five, Ghosts/Ghouls.

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

 

“Should you really be doing that?”

Len snapped his eyes shut to stop himself from bodily flinching at the sudden voice coming from right next to his left ear.

“Scarlet,” Len slowly opened his eyes, barely turning his head to look over towards the younger man standing beside him. “We talked about this, Scarlet,” he drawled quietly as he turned his head more towards the nearly eerily glowing form.

“Sorry.” Was the quiet, yet guilty reply as the other moved back a step or two.

“Now,” Len eyed the, nearly neon, form next to him before turning his back to his plans. “Should I really be doing what exactly, Barry?”

“Le-n,” Barry whined, lips dipping down into a pout as he crossed his arms over his chest. “Don’t play coy, be serious.”

Smirking, Len flicked his eyes over again before arching a brow at the ghost, “But I’m so good at it, and aren’t you _always_ telling me to go with my attributes?”

“You know what I mean,” Barry narrowed his eyes at Len, bottom lip sticking out even further.

Rolling his eyes, Len couldn’t help but let out a short, breathy chuckle as he moved his focused towards the papers spread out on the table before him. “This artifact Cisco and Raymond believe could bring you back will be on display at the Central Museum next month. It’ll be showed off for nearly three weeks before it’s packed up and shipped off to Keystone for another three weeks.”

“Len.”

“This is the best shot we have, Scarlet,” Len tried to keep his voice quiet, but it came out more hard, tight in an attempt to keep utter control over his emotions.

 

(Not that Len had any real thought that he would keep control. Since Barry’s…accident he’d been having a little – ~~lot~~ – of trouble keeping his normally cool control.)

 

“Len,” Barry started to reach out but stopped himself short, not wanting to see the crushing look that always flashed across Len’s face when his hand went right through Len’s body.

“This WILL work. And then you’ll be back and we’re going on a long, LONG vacation.”

“But what if it doesn’t work? Len, they said there was a low chance of success.”

Barry couldn’t help but jump when Len slammed his fist down onto the table, before floating back a few steps, his eyes wide, though he wasn’t frightened, he was worried. Worried about how hard Len was running himself into the ground, how hard he was pushing himself looking for an answer to bring Barry back.

“Lenny,” Barry whispered, hands once again reaching out before stopping short of tracing his fingertips over Len’s cheek. “You can’t keep doing this to yourself.”

“Like you couldn’t stop yourself from finding a way to bring me back from the Oculus?” Len asked his voice, far more sharp than he’d normally be with Barry, as he stared hard at his Speedster.

 


	21. Thank you, Scholsen

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

 

“You know,” James started as he leaned back against the bead board, his finger slipping in between the pages of his book as he did. “Since we’re getting married in a few days, I thought I outta tell you something.” Turning his head, so he could actually look over at his fiancé, he couldn’t help it as his lips quirked up into a wider, brighter smile.

“Hmm?” Winn barely tilted his head towards James, still tapping away on his laptop. “What?”

“I wanna say something to you.” James smiled patiently as he waited for Winn’s attention to fully shift from whatever his fiancé was working on.

“Say what, babe?”

“Thank you,” James pushed himself up more to lean over and drop a quick kiss onto Winn’s lips. “Thank you for whacking me in the face.” He pressed a kiss to the corner of Winn’s mouth. “And for dropping hot coffee, extremely hot coffee, onto my lap,” he couldn’t help but his lips stretching wider as Winn let out a squeak of indignation at his statement.

Winn pulled back to pout at him, “That wasn’t my fault, James.”

Chuckling, James reached out to cup Winn’s cheek and pulled him back in to press a longer, harder kiss to the man’s lips, “And for saying yes to marrying me.”


	22. Do you want kids?, WestWave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Look, Mick, I’m not trying to put you on the spot.” Iris turned to stare out their kitchen window, watching the rain beat against it for a moment, “I’m just broaching a subject that would eventually come up.” Turning back to look over at Mick, she watched him, trying to gage his reaction. “We’re in a long term relationship, and I think this is something we should talk about before we have an accident.”
> 
> “Doesn’t marriage come up first?” He moved his head around to glance back at her for a moment before returning his attention to the frying pan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be sleeping...or trying to finish one of my ColdWestAllen fics I've been staring at for the last three weeks. Instead I wrote you guys this..

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

 

“You ever think about kids?”

Mick froze as he brought his knife down onto the cutting board before blinking slowly at the question.

“Mick?”

Taking a deep breath, Mick went back to cutting up the onion he’d been chopping in preparation for dinner as he tilted his head to the side in though.

“Are you ignoring my question on purpose or is this your way of answering my question?”

“I’m thinkin’,” he rumbled quietly, setting aside his knife while lifting the cutting board up and moving to hold it over the frying pan he’d been heating.

“You want me to leave you alone while you think?”

Shaking his hand, Mick placed the board back down as he grabbed the towel off his shoulder. Wiping his hands, he turned around to lean back against the counter, glancing down at the pan for a second before turning back to look over at Iris.

“You want kids?” He couldn’t help but flex his hands before crossing him over his chest as he watched Iris slip up onto a bar stool on the other side of the kitchen.

“I wouldn’t mind having one or two with you, Mick,” Iris answered quietly as she placed her arms onto the counter top before crossing them.

Mick nodded as he tossed the towel onto the counter as he turned back around to grab the wooden spoon to stir up the onions as he gave a short, quiet hum before letting a silence settle over them. After a few moments he nodded to himself before asking, “You pregnant?”

“I’m pretty sure me just getting off my period proves I’m not pregnant,” Iris answered while rolling her eyes and shaking her head, “And I’m not trying to gage you before I drop that bomb onto you.”

“I didn’t think you’d pull that,” Mick answered with a half shrug, “Just askin’.”

“Look, Mick, I’m not trying to put you on the spot.” Iris turned to stare out their kitchen window, watching the rain beat against it for a moment, “I’m just broaching a subject that would eventually come up.” Turning back to look over at Mick, she watched him, trying to gage his reaction. “We’re in a long term relationship, and I think this is something we should talk about before we have an accident.”

“Doesn’t marriage come up first?” He moved his head around to glance back at her for a moment before returning his attention to the frying pan.

“Is that something we should talk about?” Iris asked as she sat up in surprise. “Because I distinctly remember when Len and Barry got engaged you made a rousing toast of never, ever putting yourself in that situation, so I didn’t think it was something we’d be talking about.” As she spoke, she couldn’t help but wring her hands together.

“Is it something you want?” Mick couldn’t help but furrowing his brows as he asked.

“It’s something I wouldn’t mind, Mick,” Iris answered before letting out a sigh, bring her hands up she scrubbed at her face for a few seconds before dropping her hands back down to the counter top, “But you don’t and it’s not a deal breaker for me.”

“Are kids a deal breaker?” He couldn’t help but ask as he turned the stove top off before grabbing the frying pan and moving it to another burner.

“It’s something I’d love to do with you,” Iris answered as she slipped off her stool and moved around the counter to walk towards him but stopped, leaving a few feet between them. “But just because I want them, doesn’t mean we have to have them. This is why I’m trying to talk to you about them because it’s something couples in long term relationships do.”

“I think I should stop trying to cook so we don’t accidentally burn done the apartment,” Mick rumbled as he reached out, lightly grabbing onto the hem of her shirt and pulling her into his body before wrapping his arms around her.

“Wouldn’t you like that?” Iris mumbled into his chest as she wiggled around to wrap her own arms around his waist, slipping her hands into his back pockets.

“You’d be pissed and I hate sleepin’ on the couch when I know I have you and a big bed we could both be sleepin’ in,” Mick answered with a small smirk. “Call in some pizza and then actually talk about this?”

“Yeah,” Iris answered quietly. “But you owe me cupcakes tomorrow.”


	23. Iris and Linda friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can decide who they're talking about.

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

 

“No.”

“Excuse me?”

“My answer, it’s a no and that isn’t going to change anytime soon, Linda.” Iris barely flicked her eyes over to Linda before moving them back to skimming her article. “No, I don’t want to go out with him. No, I don’t want to talk to him. No, I don’t think I should give him more of my time.” She let out a hum, her brow furrowing as she noticed a couple misspelled words within the same paragraph.

“How can you say that?” Linda demanded in disbelief as she dropped down into the seat she’d pulled over next to her friend.

“It’s easy, no, N-O.” Iris paused in her typing to shoot Linda a look before going back to work. “I’m not giving him more of my time and I don’t have to.” Pulling her hands back from the keyboard, Iris went back to skimming, looking for anything else that needed corrected. “Now please drop this so that I can get on with my time and life and not think any more about a jackass that hurt me. Okay?” Iris shot the other woman a smirking smile. “Thanks. I’m going to finish this up and then I’m heading for lunch.”


	24. Kidnapped, Heatvibe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick kidnaps his boyfriend to get his attention

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

 

“I can’t believe you!” Cisco glared, wiggling slightly in his binds before letting out a defeated sight as he slumped back down into the chair he’d been tied too. “I thought we were passed this crap,” he mumbled, bottom lip jutting out as he moved his gaze down towards his knees, so that he didn’t have to look at the other man.

“Ya wouldn’t stop workin’,” Mick rumbled, eyes flicking over to his boyfriend before moving back down to his gun, squinting slightly as he began putting it back together. "Had ta get your attention somehow," he added as he clicked the last piece into place. Sitting up, he scanned over the heat gun for a few moments before lifting it up and firing it off towards the empty space of the warehouse he'd stashed himself and Cisco until they'd finished talking about Cisco's inability to take a break and rest.

“You kidnapped me!” Cisco cried out, face screwing up in indignation, holding it for a moment before face twisted back into a pout. “Me! Your boyfriend!”

“Hey! I was nice about it,” Mick growled as he pointed a greased stained finger over at his lover, eyes narrowed at the Meta, “And I wouldn’t have had too, had you not worked yourself to the ground, fer the last three weeks.”

"This-I-You-WHAT?" Cisco spluttered, eyes rounding as he digested what Mick had said.


	25. Cuddle, Coldflashwave

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

 

“I can’t believe he managed to make ‘no man left behind’ sound like a threat,” Barry didn’t trying to keep the surprise out of his voice as he snuggled into Len’s side, pulling the comforter more firmly around them.

“Mick does have a unique technique when it comes to his special brand of threatening people without it actually being bluntly stated as such,” Len drawled, gently running the fingers of his right hand over Mick’s head, while using his left to rub circles into whatever part of Barry he could comfortably reach.

“S’not my fault,” Mick rumbled as he tucked his face more firmly into Barry’s neck, arms tightening around both his lovers as he let out a content sigh. “Sides, they should know by now, Red, not gonna play when it comes to you two.”

“Sap,” Len smirked, though his eyes did soften where neither Barry or Mick could see him.

"Only when it comes to you two," Mick murmured as he wiggled slightly before letting out another small sound of contentment.


	26. Mermaid, Coldlfash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be for the Mini Coldflash Event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Four, Mermaids/Sirens.

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

 

 

“Shouldn’t you already be all put together for the evening, my Lord?”

Len couldn’t help but let out a low chuckle, his lips twitching up into a smirk as he watched his consort jump, swishing around with a flick of his scarlet colored tail at the sudden sound of Len’s voice from the doorway.

“Don’t do that,” Barry croaked, left hand clutching at his chest as he glaring halfheartedly over at his husband, while using his right to keep the circlet from falling off his head. “Honestly, Len, we’ve talked about this.” He glared for another half moment before turning back around, back to trying to get the circlet to stay on his head, though no matter what he tried, he simply couldn’t get the thing to stay put.

Len didn’t bother hiding as his lips stretched out into a wider smirk, “Forgive me, Scarlet.” He gave a flick of his own tail to propel further into the room. “I’ll try my utmost to make more sounds when entering rooms belonging in my own home.”

“I would appreciate it greatly, my King,” Barry turned to toss Len a cheeky smirk before once again moving his gaze back to his mirror. After a few seconds he let out a groan of frustration. “I would have actually been ready on time, but my king gifted me a new crown to wear for the evening.”

“It seems to be giving you trouble,” Len remarked as he moved to settle just behind Barry, frown tipping his lips down. “I was assured it would be a nearly perfect fit.”

“Well,” Barry dropped his hands, and not a second later the crown slipped off the side of his head, only stopping when it caught on his ear. “It would seem you should stick to requesting your gifts from Cisco or Raymond, and not whoever you went to.”

Sighing softly, Len moved to grip at Barry’s waist lightly, “I will bare that in mind the next time I wish to spoil my consort,” he drawled, moving closer to plaster himself to Barry’s back, twining their tails together.

Leaning back, Barry let out a content sigh, “I enjoy being spoiled by you, Len,” he murmured quietly, eyes fluttering close as he simply enjoyed being in his husband’s arms, “But you don’t need to spoil me as often as you do. My love is already yours.”

Tilting his head down, Len pressed a light, lingering kiss to Barry’s bare shoulder before murmuring into his skin, “I’m not looking to buying what you have given me freely.” Trailing kisses up, until he could place his mouth next to Barry’s ear, “I’m simply showing off what you have given me.”

“And what is it,” Barry asked, moving slightly so that he could turn his head to look directly into deep blue eyes, “That I have given you?”

“You’re love,” Len replied before leaning forward and pressing a kiss to the corner of Barry’s mouth.


	27. Sleepy, ColdWestAllenWave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleepy mornings and shared kisses.

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

 

Barry couldn’t help but hum as he swung his hips as he danced his way across the kitchen, carrying over the bowl of fruit in his left hand, while carrying the heavy cream in his right. He knew he was moving just a touch off beat from the song that was currently playing but he just couldn’t bring himself to care.

Nothing could bring his mood down now that Len and Mick were back home.

“I should’a brought my wallet, pay fer the show.”

Jumping, Barry flashed his stuff over to the counter to place down before he spun around, lips stretching into a wide, nearly blindingly bright smile as took in Mick leaning on the doorway, still only half dressed with his arms crossed over his bare chest. The part time Legend looked as if he’d just rolled out of bed, lines from the pillows and sheets still visible on his cheeks.

Bouncing over, Barry tossed his arms around Mick’s neck before leaning over to press a quick kiss to his lips. Though Mick wasted no time dropping his own arms down, wrapping his left around Barry’s trim waist, while his right hand came up to cup Barry’s cheek, drawing him into a much longer, deeper kiss.

It was a few moments before the pulled apart only enough, so that Barry could rest his forehead against Mick’s, letting out a soft, content sigh being wrapped up in his lover’s arms. “Hey,” he whispered softly, his voice full of affection and love.

“Hey,” Mick rumbled back, running his thumb along Barry’s cheek, back and forth a few times before pulling Barry back in for another, shorter, kiss before pulling back and rumbling quietly against Barry’s lips, “Why you up so early?”

Shrugging as he moved his head to tuck into Mick’s neck, Barry just breathed deeply for a few moments. “Wanted to make breakfast for you guys, give you a chance to relax.”

“You could have just run to the bakery.”

Barry pulled his head back, as they both turned to see Iris standing a few feet from them, Mick’s grey Henley falling off her left shoulder, hair pulled up into a messy bun, with a sleepily, dazed Len swaying gently just behind her.

“I figured homemade would be more romantic,” Barry mumbled, his cheeks flushing as his eyes fell down towards Iris and Len’s sock clad feet.

“Barry,” Iris breathed out, voice soft and full of love as she smiled brightly at her husband before shaking her head gently at Barry. Reaching back, she hooked her left hand into Len’s dark blue shirt to tug him along with her as she began amble over to her lovers.

As soon as she reached them, she dropped Len’s shirt as she sent Mick a soft, warm smile before reaching up and gently grabbing Barry’s face in both her hands and pulled him down to give him a warm, lovingly deep kiss as Mick reached over and did the same to a still very sleepy Len.

“Should really get some coffee in him,” Barry whispered as he and Iris pulled apart when Mick pulled his body from Barry’s, his left hand reaching down to squeeze Iris’s hip before stepping around the younger pair to guide Len over to sit at the dining table.

“Should do that,” Iris agreed as she moved over to help Mick with Len, while Barry zipped back over to start on the prep work for a simple breakfast of waffles, fruit and homemade whipped cream. As soon as they had Len seated, leaned over the table as he drifted back off to sleep, Iris pulled Mick into a quick, harder kiss, staying together for a moment before they detangled so Mick could assist Barry with cooking and Iris could go about getting Len’s coffee and slowly waking him up.


	28. Mick's past, Heatvibe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Cisco accidentally vibing about Mick's Chronos past/training/torture

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

 

 

Cisco didn’t mean to vibe the heat gun when he started to tinker and tune it up before Rory and the others could skip out and go back to traveling through time. He just wanted to make sure _his_ gun was in top shape for Rory’s use when helping to save the time line and world.

 

(No, Cisco wasn’t still bitter at Ray for having to take apart the Cold gun to defuse a bomb.)

(Okay, Cisco was still completely and totally bitter about the Cold gun.)

 

Honestly, he didn’t. But once the visions of Mick start, they just don’t seem to stop, no matter how much Cisco wished they would.

 

_Smirking as Lenny tossed his head back, laughter ringing from his lips._

_Mick struggled as the guards dragged him back to the_ damned _chair for another round of memory wipes._

_Screaming until his vocal cords burst._

_Everything felt so hot, but Mick couldn’t move he gazed at the fire just feet from him for a moment longer before ambling back to sit up on the small mound near the house to watch._

_Chronos frowned as the targets put up more of a fight then they usual did. This would place him behind in his schedule for the Time Masters._

_Squatting down, Chronos stared at the man at his Master warned him about._

 

Sucking in a sharp breath, Cisco snapped his head to the left sucking in large gulps of air as he stared up at Mick in horror and disbelief as the images kept playing in his mind. Panting as he felt like he’d just run a mile, “What did they do to you?” he whispered, voice sharp and questioning.

“The fuck you talkin’ ‘bout,” Mick growled, face hardening as he crossed his arms over his chest, widening his stance, knowing he look more intimidating than usual.

“Yo-you a-and th-those,” Cisco can’t help but stutter, his hands flying up to grip at his locks on both sides of his head as he starts to rock himself where he sits. “What they did to you,” he whispered brokenly.

Cisco wasn’t sure how long he sat there, hands holding so tightly to his hair he was sure he’d pulled some out, before he felt gently, rough worked hands pry his own away and place them into his lap before covering them up. Looking up through his lashes, Cisco felt something in his chest tighten at the hard glint to the otherwise soft looking face now before him.

“It’s in the past, kid,” Mick rumbled quietly, his thumbs swiping over the back of Cisco’s hands. “They all dead now, anyway, can’t hurt no one no more.” Mick shuffled in place, bent over as he was before letting out a small huff of annoyance before he squatted down before the genius instead.

“How can you just say that?” Cisco cried out, feeling stupid for the way his eyes were tearing, that some were spilling over and down his cheeks. “How can you just be, be like this after _everything_ they made you do! After what they _did_ to you! How can those dumbasses act like, like they are and you just let them!”

Instead of answering any of his questions, instead of letting Cisco ask any more, Mick surged up as his hand flow up to frame Cisco’s face before he pressed his lips to the other man’s tightly for a long moment before slowly pulling apart. 

“They don’t know what they’re talkin’ ‘bout,” Mick rasped out against Cisco’s lips. “And I ain’t inclined to tell ‘em.” Pulling back slightly, he waited for Cisco to open his eyes before continuing on. “And you ain’t sayin’ shit,” he rumbled as he moved to straighten up from how he had bent over to kiss the shorter man.

“I don’t like talkin’ about what happened to me, what I went through.” Pausing, Mick eyed Cisco for a long moment before going on. “But you look like you need to, so this is what we’re gonna do, Tiny. You’re gonna pack yer shit up and yer gonna go buy me pancakes so we can talk.” Stepping back and turning on his heel, Mick started to stride towards the door before pausing, “And you’re gonna make me a set a mini heat guns as payment for doing this.”


	29. Interview, Oliciwave

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

 

Felicity couldn’t help but grin as she turned to look up and over at her husband, wiggling her eyebrows and tilting her chin towards the glass wall and towards the decent sized group of men and women waiting patiently to be interview by them.

In response, Oliver couldn’t help but roll his eyes fondly as he sent his wife a small, exasperated smile before indulging her and lifting his head and looking out, his almost instantly zeroing in on the man who had probably caught Felicity’s eye.

Even sitting down, Oliver could tell the man was tall, probably around Oliver’s height, if not even taller. Broad shoulders and even through his jacket, Oliver could tell he kept his body in good shape…he looked like the exact sort of man Felicity and he would invite into their bed for a weekend of fun.

“If he doesn’t make it passed the round of interviews, we should totally see if he’d be up for some fun,” Felicity murmured softly into his ear, pressing a quick but soft kiss to his jaw as she pulled back to grin impishly at him for a moment, then turned and signaled the secretary to let in the first of several candidates they had to weed out, as they looked for a new head of security for them, as Dig had finally decided to step down and become a full time stay at home dad.

Unfortunately the first man Kendra sent back wasn’t the man who’d caught there eye, neither was he the second or third. Oliver and Felicity sat through eight men and four women before they watched as the man pushed himself to his feet, shuffled over and through the door before pausing next to the chair opposite them and eyed them both before sliding down into the seat.

Oliver couldn’t help but feel a shiver run through his body as he caught those blue eyes slowly raking their gaze first over Felicity and then over himself. Pausing to take a quick breath and to clear his throat, hoping it would help ensure he didn’t send as breathy as he felt, Oliver opened his mouth to speak. “Thank you for coming, Mr. Rory, you come highly recommended.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I dunno where this came from, and I doubt I'm gonna do anything more with it but....hope you guys enjoyed this nonsense either way.


	30. Bear, Coldflash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry finds a box on his desk at work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tabihe prompted: Prompt: Barry finds a teddy bear on his desk at work with a little note. Who sent it? - Coldflash

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

 

Barry paused in the doorway, left foot still poised in the air as his eyes zeroed in on the plain white box sitting almost innocently sitting on his desk. Gently placing his foot down, he glanced over his shoulders but saw no one and nothing out of ordinary.

Frowning, Barry turned back and slowly shuffled further into his lab, eyes flicking all around in an attempt to see if he could spot anything else, before once again letting his gaze linger on the box and the beautiful blue and silver bow that was wrapped around it.

Stopping just a few inches, Barry gently lowered his bag onto his chair as he placed his coffee down on the desk top, before shuffling closer as he reached out, his hands shaking just the tiniest bit. Pausing just out of reach, Barry took a breath, trying to reign in his nerves as he finally let himself close those last few inches as his fingers grazed the box quickly, not finding or noting any irregularities.

Barry felt his frown deepen as he slowly pulsed his hands back, brow furrowing as he did a quick mental list and coming up blank on why anyone he knew would send him a gift, his birthday had already passed just a few months ago, and he hadn't done anything majorly good to warrant a gift either.

Lifting his left hand up, Barry scratched at the side of his neck a few times before digging his fingers in as he rubbed at roughly for a moment. Biting his lip, he let his eyes dart around the still empty lab as he weighed his options. Barry knew he should technically call in the Captain and Joe, let them know he had a strange package sitting on his desk, but Barry didn’t.

Again he reached out slowly, hands gripping the ribbon strings lightly and pulled them apart, then gently pulled it all off the box, placing it to the side and then turned back to slowly pull the plain white lid off and place it to the side. Pulling back the red and yellow tissue paper, Barry felt his jaw drop just the slightest bit before his lips were stretching up into a wide, pleased looking smile.

He could feel it bubble up his throat, the small, quiet chuckle that turned into giggles as he reached in and pulled out the small silver bear dressed in Captain Cold’s costume. Instead of holding a small replica of Cold’s gun, the bear held a small felt heart in it’s paws.

Shaking his head fondly, Barry held the bear gently with his left arm while he searched the box and pulled up a small plain white card, it had simple script but no name on it.

 

 ** _Beary, protect my heart, as I’ll protect yours_**.

 

Barry couldn’t help but roll his eyes fondly, as he realized who exactly who’d sent him the bear. He lifted his head and turned it to look over at the calendar hanging on the wall near his desk, he felt his lips dip into a small, almost private smile as he realized why he’d been gifted the bear in the first place.

It was his and Len’s anniversary, the first time Captain Cold and the Flash had fought.

Shaking his head as giggles still slipped out, Barry pulled his phone out of his pocket and shot off a quick text before flashing away the evidence as he heard the elevator ding, signaling someone’s arrival.

 

 

_I’ll protect it, until my beary last breath, Lenny_

_..._

_...  
_

_Are we still on for lunch though, I’m famished_

**You’re ridiculous, Scarlet**

**...**

**I stashed snack boxes around your lab, have fun finding them**


	31. Clothing, Time Canary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time Canary prompt: "You know I can still kick you in the head in this ridiculous get-up, right?"

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

 

Sara can’t help but frown as she moves her hands back to her waist and starts to attempt once again to smooth down the ridiculous ruffled skirt she’d been forced to wear for the sake of the mission. After another moment, Sara let out a frustrated sigh, eyes narrowing into a glare as she eyed her body in the mirror.

At the sudden sound of quiet chuckling coming from the doorway, Sara whipped around, her skirt fluttering out around her and glared as Rip crossed his arms and moved to lean against the door frame. She watched as his lips curved up into a lopsided smirk as his eyes racked over her body, lingering on the poufy skirt.

“Problem?” Sara asked darkly, her voice nearly frigid as her eyes flashed dangerously at him as she slowly turned her entire body to face Rip.

“Not a one,” Rip replied, his voice playful and teasing as he tipped his chin at her. “Just admiring the view is all.” He couldn’t keep the quiet chuckles from slipping out as they settled into staring at one another for a few moments before Sara’s eyes light up with a playful tint to them as she went to take a step towards him.

“You know,” Sara started in a light drawl, lips curving up into a devious looking smirk as she sauntered over towards Rip, hands reaching out to lay flat against his stomach and then slipped them up to toy with the lapels over his trench coat. “Just ‘cause I’m wearing this silly thing,” she let her voice drop an octave, eyes flashing dangerously, “I can still kick your silly old English ass.” Tightening her grip on his coat, she stepped back and twisted, easily moving to slam Rip into the wall before stepping close to press into him.

“And if you wanna be let back into my bed sometime soon,” Sara let her voice drop further, into a nearly sultry tone as she tilted her head back, even as she leaned further into the man, her lips grazing along his jaw, “I’d keep any and all comments about my state of dress to yourself.”


	32. Caitlin and Len talking, Coldflash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len and Caitlin have a talk, as they wait for Barry to wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SouthernCharm prompted: something between Len and Caitlin? Nothing romantic between the two, just a conversation about Barry?

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

 

“You really care about him.”

Len barely kept himself from flinching at the sudden voice coming from the doorway of the private hospital room. Glancing up and over to see the good doctor standing half in and half out of the room, her arms crossed over her chest and lips pulled down into a thoughtful looking frown. Holding back a sneer, Len simply rolled his eyes and moved his gaze back to stare blankly at the page of he’d been staring at for who know how long.

Letting out a quiet hum, Len flipped to a new page, still pretending to be engrossed by the words he wasn’t truly taking in.

“Barry. You really care about him,” Caitlin continued, keeping her voice soft so as to not disturb the unmoving body on the bed Len was seated next too. She took a few steps into the room, though still kept her distance from the criminal before her.

“I’m surprised you caught on,” Len drawled out, lifting his head to flash the doctor a smirk before lowering his head back down, “I try so hard to hide it.” He flipped to a new page, taking a few seconds to try and reign himself in, knowing _when_ Barry woke, the hero wouldn’t be happy if Len was unnecessarily mean to anyone. “I guess I’ll just have to try harder in the future. Wouldn’t want to give you people the wrong impression about me.”

Letting out a heavy sigh, Caitlin uncrossed her left arm and moved her hand up to rub at her temple for a few moments before dropping her hand and moving her gaze to stare at the still form of Barry. He’d been unconscious for the last two days, following a nasty fight with a Meta from Earth Two.

“We were worried this was some sort of game for you,” Caitlin continued, acting liking Len hadn’t said a word. “That you were using him for something else, but you aren’t, are you?” She turned her gaze to stare at him, waiting until he lifted his head to lock eyes with her and held his gaze for a long moment. “This isn’t a game or some long con, you truly love him.”

“I wonder what gave it away,” Len sneered, eyes flashing dangerously as he snapped his book shut, he tossed the book onto the nightstand next to Barry’s bed before crossing his arms over his chest tightly and moved his head to look down at his lover, “I don’t expect you people to agree or like me.” Taking a breath, Len let himself pause for a moment before forcing himself to stare Caitlin in the eye as he spoke. “But I’m not leaving Scarlet’s, so we’re all just going to have to get used to one another.” Nodding at her once, he moved to slip around her, tossing over his shoulder before he slipped out of the room, “I’ll give you a moment of privacy, but I _will_ be back in ten.”


	33. Ballerina/Tattoo Artist, Westwave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tattoo Artist Mick and Ballerina Iris, with background Coldflash.

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

 

 

Iris couldn’t help but grin as she watched Barry attempt to flirt with the man sitting behind the desk at the front of the tattoo parlor. Shaking her head with a quiet chuckle, she turned back to stare up at the ceiling, finding herself mesmerized at the beautifully drawn, hand drawn she amended in her mind, pieces of art on each blade of the ceiling fans. No matter how many times she came here, Iris always found herself so taken with the art along the walls, floor and ceiling.

“So, does he use these appointments to tag along and flirt, or is your brother working up the nerve to get his own ink?”

Iris felt her head snap towards the left, face flushing at the deep rumble of the burly man stepping up towards where she was laid out on the table. Letting her lips curve up into a small smile, Iris let her eyes rake over the bare arms, covered in tastefully done tattoos before she moved her eyes back up to see the man’s lips curve up into a smirk as he quirked an eyebrow in question.

“Now, now, Mick,” Iris purred, leaning towards the man as he dropped down into his seat, collecting up his equipment and putting it away as he wiped everything down, “We both know it’s just to flirt with Lenny.” Pointing with her chin towards the front of the building, “Barry’s got the confidence of a teenager when it comes to Lenny.”

Letting out a deep chuckle, Mick paused in his movements to grin at her words, “Well, kids in luck then, Lenny’s planning to take him out.” He paused to glancing over at her, watching her face as he continued to talk. “So I could do the same.”

Blinking once, then twice, Iris stared at Mick for a long moment before her lips stretched into a wide bright, happy smile, her eyes crinkling at the sides, “That’d be great,” she murmured quietly as she finally sat up and glanced down towards her covered tattoo for a moment before looking back over at Mick. “There’s a great place just a couple blocks down from here?” She offered, feeling almost relieved as Mick nodded almost dumbly at her, his own face looking stunned, like he honestly thought Iris would turn down his invitation.

Beaming, Iris slipped down and reached over to grab her purse off the stand she’d left it on. “Barry, find your own way home,” she called out loudly as she locked gazes with Mick, “I’ve got a hot date and I won’t have you tagging along!”

Though she could here spluttering and chuckles, neither Barry or Len gave an answer as Mick and Iris continued to stare at one another. Though the loud banging of the front door closing finally jarred Mick enough, to clear his throat.

“Don’t got no practice to get too?” He inquired as he turned and finished cleaning up, though every so often he’d pause and glance back at her.

“Nope,” Iris answered cheerfully, as she moved to lean against the waist high partition that sectioned off each artists own personal areas. “I just finished my last performance a couple days ago, and we have a few weeks off before the company even starts to think on what the next production is going to be, and auditions will happen. So I’m basically all yours until that starts up.”


	34. Domestic, Scholsen

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

 

James hummed lightly under his breath as he lifted the photo out of the liquid, holding it above the bin until it was time to hang it up, to finish drying. He just needed to finish these last few photos for Kara, who was putting together a scrapbook for Eliza’s upcoming birthday, and then he could go join Winn in bed.

Taking a breath, he let himself start singing along to the Frank Sinatra song playing softly on his IPod as he finished up his work before cleaning up, making sure everything was placed back into its proper place and everything that could be, was wiped down.

Taking a few steps back, he eyed the small dark room for another moment, double checking he hadn’t forgotten or missed something before nodding happily as he spun around and quickly slipped out of the room.

Closing the door tightly behind him, James let out a yawn, hand lifting up to cover his mouth as he stretched out, going up onto the ball of his feet, a few pops coming from his back before dropping back down to his feet, lips lifting into a sleepy, small smile as he shuffled down the hall towards the living room, than through into the kitchen.

Moving over to the cabinets closest to the fridge, he reached up and pulled down a glass and shuffled over to the sink, turning on the tap he filled it up until about half way before shutting off the water. Lifting it up, he chugged down his drink before placing the glass into the sink before padding back out of the kitchen, turning off lights as he went through the apartment as he made his way to the master bedroom.

Opening the door only enough to slip through, he closed it quietly behind him and paused as he took in the form of his boyfriend spread out over their king sized bed, laptop and papers spread out around him. James couldn’t help but chuckle quietly as he just stood there for a moment, staring lovingly down at his genius.

Shaking his head, James finally stepped over to the bed and began to clean it off, putting everything away in its proper place before turning back and nudging Winn to his side of the bed. Turning off the lamp on the side table next to Winn’s side, James climbed onto the bed and over Winn, crawling onto his side. Reaching over, he turned off his own lamp before turning on his side and lifted his arm, grinning as not even a second later Winn was curling up into James’s side, murmuring sleepily as he did.

Smiling softly, James wrapped his arm around the smaller man, tightening his grip for a long moment before relaxing, letting his eyes shut as he let out a soft, content sigh and waited to fall asleep.


	35. Dragons, Coldflash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be for that Mini Coldflash event back in May, Day Six, Dragons.

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

 

Huffing in frustration, Barry crossed his arms, his gaze narrowing to near slits as he glared up at the silvery blue scaled dragon before him. His teeth grinding as he tried to keep himself from yelling.

Finally after a moment, feeling like he had slight control over himself, Barry ground out in a displeased tone, “Len.”

The creature let out a deep, throaty chuckle as the large beast shifted to stand on his back legs. He moved his front appendages, his arms, and crossed them against his chest as he began to shrink himself in size as he lazily watched his human, body shifting to his human form.

“Now, now, Scarlet,” Len drawled as he sauntered closer, circling the younger man before pausing to stand behind him as he uncrossed his arms and slipped his hands onto the human’s hips and stepped up flush against Barry’s body. “Don’t be too _cold_ with me,” he whispered, his breath grazing the back of Barry’s neck as he moved to place his mouth right next to Barry’s left ear.

Barry couldn’t help but shudder lightly as he tried to fight and keep himself from sagging back into Len’s body. The heat coming from the hybrid was far too tempting, Barry thought mournfully. But after a moment the younger man shook himself and stepped away, spinning on his heel as he back away a few steps and let his glare grow darker.

“No,” Barry stated firmly, his anger coming through loud and clear as he dug his fingers into his biceps. “No, you don’t get to do that, Leonard. You don’t get to try and distract me. I’m mad and I’m going to keep being mad until you apologizes. Properly.”

Snorting, Len rolled his unnaturally electric blue eyes as his lips curl into a sneer, head turning to stare off to the side of Barry’s body, rather than looking directly at the man.

They settled into a tense, uncomfortable silence for a long pause, neither willing to be the first to speak up.


	36. B99 Inspired, Coldflash

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

 

Barry’s only half paying attention to everyone as he sips slowly at his cup of coffee, savoring the heat soaking into his skin as his eyes flutter closed. So he misses most of what Len, Mick, Lisa and Iris are saying while he enjoys his moment of peace because he knows that someone is going to pull him into another planning session on how to combat the latest Meta attacking Central City.

But he does catch his name falling from his boyfriend’s lips. Turning his head, Barry gives Len a confused, questioning look as he goes to take another sip.

“If I ran at you, you’d catch me, right?” Len asked as his lips curved into a knowing smirk as his eyes sparkled with playfulness.

“No?” Barry answered quietly as he furrowed his brow at the older man before flicking his eyes to see Mick frowning at him slightly, while both Iris and Lisa had matching smirks on their faces. “I’m holding coffee, Len, so I can’t catch you.”

Barry should have known that wouldn’t have stopped his Lenny. Flicking his eyes down at his still mostly fresh cup, Barry let out a sigh as he let it slip from his hands as he lifted his gaze and started scowling at Len’s running form. His lips dipped into a pout for just a few seconds as Len leapt up at Barry.

Moving his body quickly to slip his left arm under Len’s legs while he wrapped his right around Len’s back. Taking a half step back, Barry released a grunt before twisting his face into a scowl and muttered softly so only Len would hear him, “I hate you so much.”

“No you don’t,” Len drawled as he titled his head back and fluttered his eyes at Barry, even as his lips quirked up into a knowing smirk, “You love me, which is why you caught me.” Turning his head, his lips stretched into a wider smirk, “I’ll be taking that money now, if you don’t mind.


	37. Len and Jax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snart & Jax - 10. “Please don’t make me socialize.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For sophiacfandom. 
> 
> So, I’m not the best with gen fics, mostly cause I never do them, so I’m sorry if this sucks? But thank you so much for the prompt! And for the chance to improve on my gen fic skills! I hope you like it anyway!

Len couldn’t help it as his lips curled back into a sneer, his eyes flicking around the room as he leaned back into the dark corner he’d sequestered himself too the moment the team had arrived. Narrowing his eyes, he scanned the room once again, before huffing lightly through his nose. The mark the team needed to continue with their mission was still busy being chatted up by some random redhead and her partner, and still nowhere near where they needed Mister Franks to be so that Sara could intercept him.

“You could try and blend in a lil’ better than broodin’ in the corner like a drama queen.”

Tensing at the voice sounding far closer than it should be, Len turned to cut his eyes over towards Jax, who was sliding up to lean against the wall on Len’s left.

“Please,” Len drawled, rolling his eyes at the younger man before turning back to watching the crowd, waiting for the moment his part of the plan was to come into play. “Don’t make me socialize,” he continued on as he shifted his weight from his left foot to his right as he brought his arms up to cross over his chest.

Snorting the younger man gave Len a small shake of his head, “I doubt anyone can make you do somethin’ you don’t wanna do,” Jax muttered as he unconsciously mirrored Len’s posture by crossing his arms, though it tugged at his suit jacket.

Curling his lips up into a smirk, Len flicked his eyes over the youngest member of his team before twisting his body to angle towards Jax. “Unless you’re my sister, my partner or my lover, then no there isn’t a very high chance of you getting me to do _anything_ , unless I _want_ too.”

Rolling his eyes, Jax let out another snort before turning his head away from the man and towards the crowd, “Yeah, knew that already ma– wait, what?” pausing, he snapped his head back around to peer at Len in disbelief as his jaw dropped open. He stayed that way for a long moment before he began to open and close his mouth, as if he didn’t know how to respond to Len’s statement. Finally though, he seemed to find his voice as he asked, “What do you mean lover? Are you dating someone?”

Len’s eyes went flat as he watched the younger man’s own light up with curiosity and wonderment. Sneering slightly, Len turned back towards the crowd, inwardly sighing in relief as he watched Sara slide up to an alone Mister Franks. “Not that it’s really any of your business,” Len started as he began to straightening up from his slight slouch.

Lifting his hands, Len smoothed them down his chest, getting rid of any wrinkle that may have appeared as he tilted his head in thought before his lips quirked up into an amused looking smirk, “He’s a rather _dashing_ young man, my Scarlett.” With that, Len strode off leaving Jax alone in his corner, pondering the crumbs Len had inadvertently reviled about himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teams on a mission and Len's sort of watching -brooding- in the background until he has to do his part. I have no real clue. Also shocking to no one Len's dating Barry, I'm trash for my OTP.


	38. A SpeedyWave Not Fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a fic idea I had but never found the time to actually write out.

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

 

 

  * Okay so firstly it’s a no power/college AU. 
  * Oliver still goes on the trip with Robert and gets lost at sea, but only for a few months. But during that time Moria became super overbearing, and after Oliver came back, she souped it up to a level 20 on the scale. 
  * Thea who can no longer deal with it, decides on attending college in Central City, even though she’s already a year into college in Star, so she transfers, needing to put as much distance as she can. 
  * While classes and friends are a decent distraction, Thea decides to make a bad decision and heads out to the bar, hoping sleeping with a stranger will help clear her head, since her mother hasn’t left her alone about needing to be there for Oliver since she arrived in Central, almost three months ago. So Thea asks her Chem TA, Barry, if there’s any place she can semi safely just loose herself for a night, Barry directs her to his boyfriend’s, Len, bar. Telling her she’d be safe there. 
  * For the most part Barry’s right, she is safe. Couple of creeps but nothing she couldn’t handle. But the more important thing, she had fun and she took her mind off school and her family and just spent the night relax and chatting with some interesting people. 
  * So she decides to go back. And back. And back. And after almost three weeks of going, a dude finally gets a little more demanding of her, and she’s about to put him in his place when someone steps in. She’s about to snap at the guy that she was handling it  just fine, thank you very much, when she hears him rumbling out a threat. 
  * And okay, normally deep, rumbling voices like that aren’t a thing for her, but those shoulders? Those eyes? Thea is like, sign me the hell up.
  * So instead of going off, she snips, which gets the guy, Mick, to snip back and that’s what they do for the rest of the night. Snipping in between talking and playing pull, cutting themselves off from drinking, because Mick decides she needs to know how to properly hustle assholes for their money. And the evening is winding down, when Thea boldly asks if he’d like to come back to her place, which Mick agrees, after ensuring she’s sober enough to make that choice.
  * And they plan for it to be a one night stand…only it turns into an entire weekend fling. But it still just doesn’t end, cause the next weekend Mick’s back over at her place. Which…becomes a thing then, which Thea isn’t complaining about. Not only is Mick fantastic in bed, but he’s also amazing in the kitchen.
  * Slowly they become friends and eventually Thea is officially merged into Mick’s social circle, because oddly enough the few friends Thea had made at school were already apart of Mick’s circle because of Mick’s best friend, Len.
  * So that’s how she spends her school year with Mick Rory. Mick who is fantastic at food and sex. Who also helps her study and lets her cuddle up in his sweaters and tee shirts, who brings her chocolates and goes out in the middle of thunderstorms to buy her tampons because she forgot to pick them up when she went the day before.
  * And its only when summer hits and Thea needs to decide if she’s staying or going home that she realizes she and Mick have been dating since October, even if neither of them is actually willing to admit it out loud to anyone, even all their friends know it to be a fundamental truth of the universe.
  * (Len and Lisa have been in the background the entire time laughing at these idiots, cause they figured it out by the end of November)



 

And this is some of the background info that would have also gone into the fic: 

  * Background pairings are Coldwestallen and Lisa x Laurel. 
  * Len is a business owner, owning several things including Saints and Sinners, where Barry directs Thea to go. 
  * Barry is working towards his masters, then onto his PhD in Chemistry. 
  * Iris is a cop.
  * Lisa works in the local government in Central. She has plans to run for Mayor one day.
  * Mick is a construction worker. While also on the side selling handmade wooden furniture. 
  * Thea, despite not any real reason why, instantly clicks with Barry, her Chem TA. He kinda reminds her of Tommy and Ollie before the drink and drugs, before Ollie and her dad ‘died’, so when she decides she can’t take the 9th call from Moira that DAY, Thea feels safe in asking Barry where she can go to loose herself. Cause yeah, she wants to let loose, but she also wants to make sure she isn’t gonna end up murdered or anything.
  * That first morning after, when Thea wakes up to an empty bed, she’s a little disappointed, she’d been looking forward to some morning sex, but she also gets it, it was a one night stand and all, so she’s floored when she stumbles out to Mick cooking her breakfast, wearing nothing but a frilly apron that says, ‘Kiss The Cook’, a gag gift from Laurel before she’d moved away. 
  * Thea isn’t properly introduced to anyone until Barry invites her out in early December, he’s under orders from Lisa and Iris who are curious about the woman who’s kept Mick’s interest for longer than a few weeks.
  * Thea instantly connects with Iris and Lisa, the three forming a strong and awesome friendship, which develops over months of shopping trips and girls nights.
  * Len in the middle of April takes Thea out and quietly and in a dramatic way, lets her know he’s happy for her and Mick, because he’s never seen his best friend so happy and he’s added her to the handful of people he truly and deeply cares about.
  * Laurel doesn’t actually come into until Thea’s second year, when she finally convinces her to get out of Star and away from all the toxic people in her life, which Laurel does just after Thea’s second holiday season in Central, accepting a just as an ADA. 
  * Laurel and Lisa don‘t meet until the end of February, but they instantly hit it off, the group joking it was lust/love at first sight.
  * Oh, also Thea is studying politics and ends up working for Lisa, who wins Mayor when she finally runs (and Lisa keeps winning until she’s forced to retire). Thea works on presidential campaigns and is awesome at it. (she turns down working at the white house after winning her second candidate the presidency, cause she’s not gonna relocate her family to DC).



 

The ending: 

  * When Thea finally brings Mick up to Star to introduce him to her family, Moira isn’t happy and doesn’t except that Thea is planning on marrying Mick. 
  * Oliver isn’t thrilled at first but also recognizes that Mick makes Thea happy, and that’s all he wants is for her to be happy and loved, so Oliver is pretty quick to get behind them.




	39. Coldflash, Vampires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coldflash, prompt, vampire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was: 
> 
> Can you please do a coldflash drabble for the vampire prompt "did you just... bite me?" Which ever way round takes your fancy :)

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

 

“Did you,” Len paused as he leaned back away from Barry, his lips dipping down into a frown. He narrowed his eyes at the other for a long moment. “Scarlet did you just _bite_ me?”

“What?” Barry reared back, his eyes widening as he shifted up to kneel between Len’s parted thighs. “Of-of course I didn’t bite you, what? Why-why would you ask me that?” As he rambled, his voice going high, he lifted his left hand up to rub at the side of his neck and shifting his eyes from holding Len’s gaze to looking at his lover’s lips.

Sighing heavily through his nose, Len pushed himself up so he could lift his right hand to pinch at his nose, while he used his left to swipe across his neck. Flicking his gaze down, Len pursed his lips together tightly before huffing through his nose. “Bartholomew Henry Allen.”

“I’m sorry!” Barry cut in before Len could truly start in. He furrowed his brows together tightly, bottom lip sticking out as he brought his hands up to cup Len’s face. “I am. I didn’t mean too, honestly.” His voice was completely sincere and Len could easily tell Barry was being honest with him. “I didn’t even realize they had dropped.”

Letting himself fall back onto the bed, Len again pinched at his nose while using his left to point towards their bedroom door. “As soon as you feed, we can get back to what we were doing.” He’d barely finished speaking he felt the air shift as Barry speed out of their bedroom and towards the kitchen.


	40. Coldwestallenwave, Vampires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ColdWestAllenWave, Vampires!Mick and Len, Humans!Iris and Barry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Was: 
> 
> Len/Iris/Mick/Barry, “Most of the crap in movies isn’t true.” ?

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

 

Mick couldn’t help it as his lips curled up into a sneer as he shifted slightly on the couch, causing Iris to fall more into him.

“What’s with that face, Mick?”

Mick turned to look over Iris’s head at Barry, who was snuggled up to Len on the other end of the couch. “This shit.” Mick tilted his chin up to point at the movie they were currently watching. “It’s garbage.”

Len snorted as he lifted his glass of blood up to take a sip, though he didn’t add a comment, which clued Iris and Barry into the fact he completely agreed with his husband.

“Seriously.” Iris cut in as she moved up to her knees, her feet resting on Barry’s thigh as she placed one hand on Mick’s shoulder to help keep her balance while using the other to gesture towards the large TV screen Mick had insisted installing in Barry and Iris’ apartment when they’d become official. “What is the problem?”

“You do realize, Flower.” Mick started as he moved to wrap one hand light around Iris’s hip. “That literally everything ‘bout these ‘vampires’ is _wrong_ , right?”

“It is?” Barry’s voice was heavy with his confusion and curiosity.

“Of course it is, Scarlet.” Len cut in smoothly after draining his glass. “Have you ever either of _us_ do the things you’ve seen in these movies?” He slipped into his Cold drawl as he spoke, running his figures through Barry’s hair.

Neither Iris nor Barry said anything as they pursed their lips and furrowed their brows in deep thought for a long few moments as the movie still playing on in the background.

“Well.” Iris started before pausing to bite at her bottom lip.

“Not exactly.” Barry continued on for his wife. “But we just, oh.” Barry cut himself off, lips tugging into a bashful smile. He zipped from Len’s side to straddle Mick’s legs, though he accidentally sent Iris tumbling back. Len moved quickly over to keep Iris from falling off the couch by tugging her into his lap.

“Barry.” Iris cried out, her voice caught somewhere between being stern and a giggle that was fighting to escape.

“Sorry.” Barry ducked down, face flushing as moved to press it against Mick’s neck.

Chuckling, Mick used the hand that had been holding onto Iris to wrap around Barry’s waist. “Doll.” He moved to press a kiss to the crown of Barry’s head and sat back to wait until they once again settled back into the couch.

“We should marathon vampire movies soon.” Iris decided after everyone had gotten comfortable again. “So you two can compare reality to what people came up with before the Supernatural decided to come out into the open.”

Len let out a low hum as he gently twirled a lock Iris’s hair around his finger. “We could do that.”


	41. Coldwestallenwave, #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue Prompt #2: “The table is broken. There is icing on the ceiling. The stove is on fire. Explain.” for Red.

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

 

“We can explain.”

Blinking rapidly as she slowly spun in a circle, Iris had no doubt that Barry and Mick had an explanation, a pretty _colorful_ one too, for what she was seeing.

“You had better have a _good one_ ,” Len cut in, his eyes and voice hard as he moved to uncross his arms and plant them firmly on his narrowed hips.

Iris swallowed this almost fond giggle that wanted to escape as she watched Len use his disappointed but I’m not going to outright say I’m disappointed pose. Biting her lip to hide the smile wanting to stretch her lips, Iris took a breath as she moved to cross her arms across her chest as she flicked her eyes between Barry, nearly covered in icing and only left in his skimpy red briefs, while Mick leans back on the couch, completely unconcerned with his nudity, where he’d seated himself the moment Iris and Len had arrived home and began yelling.

“The table is broken,” Len started in before Barry who was opening his mouth, rushing to try and explain. Iris winced at the sound Barry’s mouth made when it snapped shut. Len continued as Barry hadn’t made a move of sound, “There is icing on the ceiling.” He paused to take a deep breath as he brought his fingers up to pinch at the bridge of his nose. “The stove is on fire.”

Letting out a squeak, Barry flashed to the kitchen and quickly dealt with the fire before zipping back to where he’d been.

“Explain.”

Barry whirled around, most likely giving Mick a look, trying to implore him to be the one to explain everything but after a long moment, and Len clearing his throat pointedly, Barry sighed. His shoulders dropping as he slowly shuffled back around to face the disapproving faces of Len and Iris.

Barry hedges as he explains that Mick had been cooking, insisting on getting some prep work done for the family’s big dinner the next night, and Barry….well, Barry had wanted Mick’s attention because Iris and Len weren’t home and Barry _need_ attention.

And it hadn’t exactly been _difficult_ to get Mick attention off food and onto Barry.

Len sighs as he shakes his head at the hero, while Iris can’t help but sound disappointed as she calls her husband’s name, “ _Barry_.”

“You weren’t home,” Barry whines, shuffling back a few steps until he’s standing between Mick’s spread legs. He lets his lips dip into a pout as he brings his arms up to cross over his bare chest. “Mick was the only one _here_.”

Shaking her head, Iris rolls her eyes, more than use to Barry’s nearly unquenchable libido, and tells about Barry cleaning up the mess before he can do anything else as she begins undressing by pulling her sweater over her head.

Three voices almost immediately course, “What?” causing Iris to sigh and raise her eyebrow as she flicked her gaze from Len to Barry to Mick down to the still half hard bulge she can see in Barry’s briefs.

“We’re taking this to the bedroom then,” Len cuts in as he spins on his heel and stalks off, muttering about young lovers and their sex drives as he goes.

Mick grins, face bright and eyes sharp as he pushes himself to stand up, easily molding himself to Barry’s back as he lifts his right hand, finger extended as he runs it across Barry’s cheek, swiping a small, almost tacky, glob of icing off before popping the finger into his mouth. “See you in the bedroom, Doll,” he rumbles before squeezing Barry’s shoulders as he slips by and saunters off.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [Nixie](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/). I adore comments.


End file.
